Silent Night
by Safire Lupe
Summary: Satoshi spends another lonely Christmas...well, not until someone unexpected sings him a carol... A Holiday Speacial for all SxR fans out there!


Wow! I'm back… oh well…

Happy Holidays to everyone in And to celebrate this holiday, here is a great fanfic for you, dedicated to all of the SatoshiXRisa fans out there.

So here it is…

Declamation: sadly I do not own DNAngel or the pathetic Christmas song "Silent Night".

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Satoshi's P.o.V.**_

Christmas lights were twinkling from the edges of my neighbors' roofs. Old Christmas songs were being sung in some houses. It was merry all around Auzomano.

Well… not all…

No Christmas lights adorn my home; a Christmas tree did not stand at the center of my living room unlike those of other houses; and not a single sound was played in my abode.

It was dark and silent…

…Cold dark and dead silent…

…Like it's always been in Christmas.

"…every Christmas…" I said to myself as I continue to stare blankly on the shimmering flames at my fireplace.

I never like Christmas, or every other holiday. Besides, what is there to celebrate? People answer just because of the fun of it, or they would say it's a get together with everyone. I ask who these 'everyone' were…

They said 'family'.

This still didn't convince me…

"…I don't have a family… there is nothing to celebrate about… nothing…" I told myself again, looking down at the small piece of paper in the envelope, while smiling the saddest smile.

"…this year, like every year, will be another ,ordinary, silent night…"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Silent Night**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

I closed my eyes and leaned my back more on the couch. I gave one more sigh and opened my eyes again, looking back at the paper in the envelope. I pulled the paper out; it was an invitation to the Haradas' Family Christmas party which was being held on their house.

This is my first invite to a family Christmas party which I am an hour and a half late…

…but I wasn't planning on going anyway…

So I threw the small invitation to the fire and watch it eaten away by the flames.

Can you believe I was invited to a _Family _Party?

Have the Harada twins forgotten that I'm the sole living member of the Hikari clan?

That I am the last branch of the Hikari family tree?

That I am last descendant of a gifted but cursed family?

Have they forgotten that I'm alone?

…alone?

"Alone."

I frowned.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Silent night…_

Who's that singing?

_Holy night…_

That voice…

_All is white, all is bright…_

It's somehow… familiar…

_Round the virgin mother and child…_

By the time that song started to fade away slowly, I was already tracking down that singing voice, it was serene and beautiful and it came out from out of nowhere.

_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

It was then until I opened my front door where I found who the singer is…

There she is, her brown hair left untie by the usual pink ribbon and her chocolate doe-like eyes stared up at me. She had stopped singing as soon as she saw me.

Her voice blended well with that song; her voice was angelic and gentle. I was fairly amazed; I didn't even know she could sing that well.

"_Sleep…in heavenly…peace_". I look down on her as she finished the last line of the song and waited for a few seconds of our silence before finally speaking.

"Harada…Risa-san…"

She smiled her usual smile. "Hi…"

I cock my head a little to the side and lean my shoulder to the side of my door and smiled lazily at her. I watch her whole figure: she had gotten taller a bit after just a year, she left her brown hair to grow longer as well that it almost covered half of her back; she was wearing a light blue sweater, quite to thin that it showed most of her curves, with a white scarf she probably made herself, and, although the weather is obviously cold, a white blouse and brown boots. No doubt she looks sexy this Christmas and like always…

… I have got to stop thinking like that every time I see her look nice…I'm starting to sound like a pervert…

I gave a small chuckle, quite unlike me but I did it, "I know you didn't come here to Christmas carol, especially at my doorstep…"

She suddenly bowed her head although his eyes where looking up at me, "…you weren't at the party, so I thought you were sick and couldn't make it so I decided to come over—"

My small laughter died down and my ghost of a smile disappears like the ghost it is.

"I'm not sick" I cut her off, I'm such a gentleman, "I just don't like parties. That's all."

"But it's Christmas..."

I turned my back on her, now wanting to forget that she ever came, I walk back into the house. "I'm sorry but I can't go…"

"Don't you like Christmas?"

At that I halt and contemplated on what she said. Why was she so desperate to make me go to a stupid party?

"I never did… and never will…" it was something I didn't want her to know, but I gave in to the strange urge of telling her so she would be satisfied and go away.

At that point I would have shut the door in an instant. But it was not like me to shut the door to a girl's face. I wasn't bred that way. So I slowly close it, looking at her.

"That's too bad… I was going to give you…"

When the door was half closed, I saw her take something from her hand bag which I didn't expect to ever have in my life…

"…this"

A gift.

I opened the door again, and look at the small box wrapped in red, gold, and green, then back at her eyes. She must have seen the small hints of shock on my face since she smiled a small smile.

I bit my lower lip and look down at the box, "I can't accept this…"

From the corner of my eyes I saw her smile grew wider then she shuck her head. "Please, it came from my heart and I was hoping you would accept this."

She took my hands with her warm ones and places the gift on my palms, and I looked at here. I was kind of feeling a bit nervous with her presence.

"Look, the reason I invited you to the family Christmas party was to show you that you are never alone. I know you don't have a family, but your friends are also a part of your life. You don't have to stay here in complete silence tonight, Me, Riku, and Niwa-kun will always be there, we are your friends and family as well."

I didn't know Risa could say something so deep. But her words please me, and I couldn't help but smile shyly. She smiled as well, probably after seeing me smile.

A made a small chuckle, realizing something. "I didn't get you anything…"

She started to laugh; it was not like a strong laugh like I just made a hilarious joke. It was merely a giggle. She looks very cute and innocent doing so that I couldn't help myself to touch her cheek.

She stops laughing though. And stared at my eyes and started to blush.

Then it hit me… I know what to give her…

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Normal P.o.V**_

Satoshi Hiwatari smiled, looking out from his window. The soothing music box melody of Silent Night echoing throughout his house calmed him.

He watched from his window as Risa walked the snow covered sidewalk from his apartment. He gave a small smile, she was probably blushing at that moment.

A while ago, before she left, he gave her a Christmas present, something inexpensive, free of charge, and it also came from the heart.

"And I didn't need a mistletoe to give it to you…" he said to himself, looking from her fading silhouette to her Christmas present which stud on top of the fireplace. It was a music box, that when opened, a white Christmas tree would pop out and turn around and about, glowing red, yellow, green, blue, and white at every turn. The music being played by the music box was a piano version of Silent Night, and Satoshi couldn't help but hum to the tune that Risa sung a while ago.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!!!**

**-SaFireLupe**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Don't 4get to review:P


End file.
